wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Shield
Divine Shield is a protection spell that prevents all damage to the Paladin for a short period of time. Damage done is reduced by 50% while the shield is up. Divine Shield can be cast even while under the effects of most crowd control effects (Polymorph, Fear, etc) and acts as a universal “cleanse” removing nearly all debuffs. Once protected, the Paladin is afflicted with the Forbearance debuff and cannot be made invulnerable by Divine Shield, Divine Protection or Blessing of Protection again for 2 minutes and may not cast Avenging Wrath. Rank table Talent Improvements *Sacred Duty (2 Ranks) reduces attack penalty by 50% per rank (100% max), reduces the cooldown by 30 sec (60 sec max), and increases the Paladin's Stamina by 3% per rank (6% max). *Stoicism (2 Ranks) reduces the chance this spell will be dispelled by 15/30%. *Divine Guardian (2 Ranks) While Divine Shield is active 15%/30% of all damage taken by party or raid members within 30 yards is redirected to the Paladin. Tips & Tricks *Paladins can use a tactic known as "Bubble Hearth" to escape combat. Divine Shield gives the Paladin enough time to fully cast their Hearthstone or Alterac Valley Trinket. *Divine Shield is also referred to as "bubbling". *In a PvP situation, other classes may try to bandage themselves when you shield. Throwing down a Consecration will interrupt their bandaging, letting you heal, but not allowing them to. This can be a great advantage when otherwise both combatants would be back to full health. *Divine Shield cancels virtually all crowd control effects, including a Silence from another player. The exception is when casting has been interrupted by a spell lock effect such as Mage's Counterspell, Rogue's Kick or Warlock Felhunter's Spell Lock. This will lock out all spells that derive their power from the same school of magic as the spell that was interrupted. *Divine Shield prevents all damage, including (unlike most other bubbles of other classes) falling damage, and even drowning damage. It is not uncommon for a Paladin to leap off a high cliff or despawn their flying mount in the air and bubble before landing, preventing damage or death. Hand of Protection does exactly the same thing for falling damage, and a Paladin with good timing may bubble himself and a party member. *Divine Shield does not wipe threat, but mobs will ignore targets under the influence of Divine Shield unless there is no other valid target for them, which can lead to death of raid/party members if used in the wrong situation. *It sometimes is helpful if a tanking Paladin activates the shield and then immediately remove the Divine Shield again (best through a macro) to instantly debuff himself from all harmful spells, but since this means a temporary aggro loss, it is highly dangerous. *It is possible to use Divine Shield and then immediately taunt the enemy to force the mob to stay on the now invulnerable tank as long as the taunt lasts. *Divine Shield cannot be cast while banished. The most common situation where a paladin would become banished is under the effect of Cyclone *The only spell in the game that can dispel the Divine Shield is the Priest's Mass Dispel *Note that warriors with shattering throw can remove the shield. *When fighting alone against a mob that uses primarily a ranged attack, Divine Shield will cause the mob to run up to melee. Combined with another ranged attack, such as Avenger's Shield or Linken's Boomerang, this can be used to solo pull a mob in a somewhat crowded area (if you hit only one mob with the shield, that is). *In the Arathi Basin battleground, you cannot use Divine Shield, then attempt to capture a node, otherwise known as a flag or base. Similarly, when you capture a flag in Eye of the Storm or Warsong Gulch, the use of Divine Shield will cause you to automatically drop the flag. You cannot continue to carry it while under the spell of Divine Shield. Notes This spell originally appeared in Warcraft III and was used by paladin heroes such as Arthas and Uther. The highest level divine shield in Warcraft III allowed for 45 seconds of immunity every 65 seconds with no attack speed penalty and disallowed any units from attacking it. It is also worth note that the Warcraft III version could not be dispelled, where the World of Warcraft version can (with the Priest's Mass Dispel). Patch changes * External links Category:Paladin abilities Category:Holy spells Category:Magic buffs